


Head Above Water

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Kylex, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: While exploring another Caulfield-like prison, Alex is injured which leads to Kyle admitting his feelings for his friend





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fill for acomebackstory
> 
> (not *exactly* what you asked for but close)
> 
> Also I'm terrible at knowing where to end a fic so it's kinda a weird ending

They’d had no idea what they were getting themselves into. 

The hard drives and research Kyle had grabbed from Caulfield prison were a sickening treasure trove of research which he and Alex spent hours pouring over; they also re-examined Jim Valenti’s letters with what they now knew about Caulfield. It took several weeks before Kyle found it…  _ another _ Caulfield. Between them, they searched county records and other legal documents to find out all they could, which wasn’t much about another abandoned prison, one that had been listed as ‘condemned’ for years..

Kyle was reluctant to admit they needed to investigate it; Alex didn’t know if he should trouble Michael again. The underlying argument being there could potentially still be other aliens being held there too… but after the damage they’d done  _ to _ and  _ at _ Caulfield, if they waited too long, then by the time they got there, it could be too late. Chances were Flint or someone else connected to Protect Shepherd had already cleared the place out but neither of them were sure just how many people Jesse had involved in the mistreatment of the alien hostages.

Once their minds had been made up, they packed supplies and piled into Alex’s car. Kyle drove since Alex’s leg had been bothering him but not enough for him to tell anyone other than Kyle. 

This prison was even further away than Caulfield had been. It should have been a day trip but they managed to get caught in traffic after an accident closed the highway and they were bang in the middle of it. Before emergency services managed to completely clear the scene, a storm rolled in so they were forced to admit defeat and find a hotel room. Neither voiced an opinion but shared a look when Kyle unlocked the door and they were surprised to find two beds.

After the storm passed, it was too late to push on and the room was already paid for so they agreed to get an early start in the morning, though neither of them could sleep; both too nervous and anxious as to what they were going to find out there. They stayed up late, rereading everything they’d found already and examining the blueprints Alex had obtained.

They were in the car and on the road again before dawn. By the time they reached their destination, the sun was just breaking the horizon. Under other circumstances it would have been a breathtaking sight.

The perimeter was very similar to Caulfield though it definitely looked abandoned especially given the many faded ‘condemned’ signs posted to the fence. Alex pulled out his tablet, pressed a few buttons and declared there were no other heat signatures nearby. Kyle took the lead and Alex fell in behind. Up the front steps to the main door which didn’t want to open. They weren’t going to give up easily though so they continued around the side of the building where Kyle noticed a broken window. He looked around for something to knock the glass away but the rocks and debris were too small or too damp from the previous night’s storm.

He eventually used his elbow to clear the glass from the window sill then he hoisted himself up. Perched on the sill, Alex tossed him his backpack and Kyle dropped it inside before reaching down to help Alex up.

They dropped from the window and into the dark, dank room. The ground was still wet and there was broken, burnt furniture everywhere. Kyle suggested maybe there’d been a fire here and Alex agreed. A fire would be the most effective way to destroy evidence. Alex moved into the next room, Kyle quickly followed. 

The building was eerily quiet but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t safe. 

He pulled out a flashlight and Alex did the same before he ducked under a low doorway into a tiled room. The storm water lingering was enough to throw his balance and his leg gave out under him; Kyle hurried over to help him up though Alex simply cursed at his now damp shirt and jeans. 

Kyle didn’t want to say it but he was pretty sure they weren’t going to find anything useful here but they pressed on, looking for anything that may have survived whatever had happened here. Neither said a word as they moved about, going from room to room but not finding anything but an empty building. Time slipped away while they continued their fruitless search. Kyle pushed open a broken door and they headed down the stairs to the old holding cells. Most of the doors were open yet the cells were completely empty. There were only three locked cells; Kyle checked and found the remnants of a skeleton in each.

“You think they kept them here before moving to Caulfield?” Kyle wondered.

“Makes sense” Alex agreed “keeping them far enough away from the crash site then after they shut down Caulfield it was just a matter of transporting them”

“How do you suppose they did it?”

“Did what?”

“Moved them? If they all had weird powers… I mean look at Isobel? If just one had her power, they’d mind control their captors into letting them go”

“Fair point”

Having seen enough, Alex headed down another flight of stairs but Kyle lingered in an attempt to examine one of the skeletons. The locked cage didn’t allow him to get very close and his flashlight wasn’t very strong. It appeared to be human but it was a safe assumption they’d been alien. He tried not to think about what had happened to them, although their deaths seem to have been some time ago. Perhaps they’d only been tortured for thirty years, not seventy like the others. The thought wasn’t pleasant so he turned to go after Alex when he heard his friend call out to him.

There was something in Alex’s tone that worried him so he sprinted down the stairs but before he reached the bottom step, Alex shouted at him.

“Kyle, Stop!” Alex hissed.

Kyle froze when he saw where Alex was standing. He was balancing almost precariously on what looked like a broken floorboard.

“Alex?” Kyle wasn’t quite close enough to reach him.

“Don’t come any closer” he replied. “The ground isn’t stable”

“Can you move?”

“I don’t know… I haven’t tried”

His heart was racing as he watched Alex who was trying very hard to remain perfectly still. 

“Can you toss me your bag? Less weight on the beams?”

“Uh” Alex swallowed and very slowly, carefully slipped his bag off his back. He made sure it was zipped closed then he threw it to Kyle who managed to catch it.

Kyle put it down on the top step then turned back to Alex whose eyes kept darting from the floor to the stairs where Kyle stood.

“I can’t toss myself as easily” Alex joked.

He moved his foot and the beam shook. He looked up at Kyle, fear in his eyes. They had no idea how deep it was or what was even down there. Kyle looked around, told him not to move then he ran back up the stairs. Once back near the holding cells, he couldn’t see anything that would possibly get them out of this.

Alex yelled again so Kyle hurried back down to the lower level.

“Alex” he called.

“Listen” Alex replied. They could both hear the creaking of the floor beneath Alex’s feet.

“Jump!” Kyle shouted, fear in his voice.

“What?” Alex sounded shocked.

“Jump and I’ll catch you”

“Kyle!”

“You can’t stay there and there’s no time for me to get help!” Kyle pleaded.

“I  _ can’t... _ My leg...”

“Alex! You can!” Kyle insisted. “You  **can ** do this”

Their eyes locked and he could see the genuine uncertainty in Alex’s orbs. He understood his hesitation; it wasn’t often he was faced with such a reminder of his physical limitations. Though if the situation were reversed, Kyle would be equally as nervous to take the leap himself. He held his arms up, wide, waved for Alex to have faith. 

The ground creaked again and uncertainty flashed through his eyes.

“Alex?” Kyle pleaded; he was both anxious and terrified for his unmoving friend. “Alex, come on! Trust me, I  _ will _ catch you”

Alex’s heart was racing as he took a deep breath and steeled himself up. Kyle wasn’t that far away from him, he just couldn’t be certain the ground wouldn’t give out beneath him as he took the leap; he’d need to put weight on the ground to give himself the momentum. He looked up at his friend who was still reaching for him and he jumped.

It wasn’t exactly high but it was enough to clear the ground; true to his word Kyle was there to catch him. Alex grasped him as Kyle’s arms clung to him. He was breathing very heavily, adrenaline pumping through him.

He pulled back and looked into Kyle’s eyes with shining admiration.

“You did it, you caught me” Alex exclaimed.

“I told you I would” Kyle replied with a smile.

Their faces were so close, lips almost touching, both could feel each other’s breath on their skin.

Kyle was about to let go of Alex when something hard suddenly pressed into his back, shoved him forward and the two men tumbled into the dark, unsafe hole in the floor.

*

Kyle was lying on his back; floating in muddy, grimy water. He opened his eyes but could only see a faint light coming from the flashlight in the water beside him. He shifted, put his feet down and tried to stand up. The water down here was higher than he would’ve liked but the depth had likely saved his life.

“Alex?” He coughed as he snatched up the flashlight and waved it about the small confined space. “Alex?”

He waded through the water once the light shone upon his friends jacket. Kyle hastened to find a pulse. Alex drew a breath then began coughing and spluttering.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked in a slight panic “are you hurt?”

“I’m fine… but this amount of water probably isn’t good for my leg”

“Come on”

Kyle half dragged, half swam him over to the wall where several crates were piled up. He assisted Alex onto the crate until he was no longer submerged in the water though his teeth were already chattering.

“What… happened?” Alex asked as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“I uh think I was pushed” Kyle confessed.

“You slipped?”

“Someone shoved me!”

“I did”

A voice from above caused them both to look up. Kyle shone the flashlight to see who was talking but it wasn’t who he was expecting; an older man he’d never seen before was peering down at them.

“Sergeant Williams?” Alex called, he was frowning, squinting due to the lack of light.

“Alex” the Sergeant greeted him “looks like Jesse was right after all… said I should be expected some unwanted guests… but I only see two of you; where’s the third?”

Alex and Kyle exchanged a look.

“He’s in another section but he’ll be along soon enough” Kyle yelled “so you better get us out of here before he kills you with his death ray eyes”

Alex punched him to shut him up.

“So it's just the two of you then” the Sergeant nodded his head. “Well I guess you boys better get comfortable; you’re gonna be there a while”

“Sergeant!” Alex called.

“Hey you can easily last three, four days down there but once I call Jesse to come get you…”

“No!” Kyle screamed.

“I was given instructions to contain you so you better just sit tight and wait… He has questions for both of you; about what happened at Caulfield and what else you’re sticking your noses in where they don’t belong”

“But you can’t just leave us here” Kyle stated.

“I told you, Jesse’ll be along before ya know it so just have patience… here” he threw Alex’s flashlight down with them. “Feel free to make shadow puppets to pass the time”

They both watched him disappear from sight. Kyle turned Alex’s flashlight off to conserve the battery then he turned his attention to Alex.

“We can’t wait for your dad” Kyle insisted.

“He’s likely to just shoot us and leave our bodies here to rot” Alex agreed.

“Your dad isn’t going to let you die”

“He’d shoot you without a second thought… So we need to get out of here… Now”

“So we have a plan”

“Yeah, help me up” Alex held his arm out to Kyle.

“No, you stay right there” he insisted.

“Kyle-”

“Alex, listen to me, you stay put and let me handle this”

“But I can help”

“You stay  _ there _ ”

Kyle waded across the room, tried to open the other crate but it was sealed shut.

“What do you think the chances are we’ll get a signal down here?” Kyle asked.

“Not likely but my phone is in my pack… Yours?”

Kyle reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone. The screen was cracked and full of water.

“Don’t suppose you have a rope in your backpack?” he asked.

“Uh… I do, actually” Alex replied almost sheepishly.

“Great; give me a minute to find it”

“Kyle, you had me toss it to you” Alex replied. “You put it down up there”

“Shit…”

He moved and pointed the flashlight at the opening so he could see the bottom step. It wasn’t overly high, maybe he could get up there and grab the bag? Kyle started trying to move the crate but it was too heavy. It started moving and he looked to find Alex standing next to him.

“Alex!” he roused on him.

“We both want to get out of here” Alex replied.

They managed to shift the crate and Kyle helped Alex up before climbing on himself. He stood up, on the tip of his toes and stretched for the step which was just out of his reach. Kyle cursed and tried again but was still just shy.

“Kyle, let me give you a boost” Alex pleaded. He relented.

It took some maneuvering but between them they managed to elevate Kyle enough for him to grasp the bottom step but before he could hoist himself up, the crate cracked under their combined weight. Kyle tightened his grasp on the step but Alex fell back into the dirty water.

“Alex!” Kyle shouted.

His instinct was to let go, drop down to the ground and check on him but Alex screamed for him to keep holding on. Kyle grunted in annoyance, his fingers clawing at the wooden step and probably filling with splinters. He pulled himself up and slowly climbed onto the step.

“Remind me to thank my personal trainer” Kyle called down “all those chin ups finally paid off”

Alex laughed then winced; he watched as Kyle vanished from view then returned a moment later. He sighed with relief and reached under his shirt when he checked, his hand was covered in blood.

“Give me a minute to find something to tie it to” Kyle called.

Alex closed his eyes, winced in pain and took a deep breath. He listened as Kyle moved about up there and he pictured what he was doing, his frantic search to find a way to help him. He slowly got to his feet and tried to move back to the sturdier crate but Kyle’s shout from above caused him to stop.

“I’m going to toss the rope down” Kyle shouted. “Tie it around your chest and I’ll pull you up”

“Maybe you should go get help?”

“From where? There’s no one around for miles and I’m not leaving you here alone” 

“Kyle-”

“Tie the damn rope, Manes!”

Alex sighed in defeat and did as instructed; no easy feat given the pain shooting through his side. He tied the knot then tugged on the rope and yelled the okay to Kyle. Alex clung to the rope as Kyle started to pull him up. It was slow going but once Alex could reach the step, Kyle reached for him and pulled him up. They collapsed on the staircase and Alex cried out in pain. Kyle sat up, eyes filled with concern.

“Did I hurt you?” Kyle asked.

“No, uh I…” Alex hesitated “I cut myself on the crate”

“Alex!”

“It’s fine”

Kyle helped Alex to his feet, grabbed his backpack with the other then they slowly began to ascend the stairs. Both were eager to get out of there but for very different reasons. Alex wanted to be long gone before his father could find them; Kyle just needed to get Alex somewhere he could treat his injury.

They didn’t go out the way they came; Kyle pressed on towards the front door and kicked it open with his foot. Once outside he pushed it closed but honestly didn’t care about the damage. He helped Alex to the car then pressed him up against it, started clawing at his shirt to see how bad the cut was.

“Kyle, stop fussing” Alex tried to push his hand away.

“Alex, you’re really hurt” Kyle argued.

“Let’s just get out of here”

“Not until I see it”

Kyle dropped to his knees, lifted the damp bloodsoaked shirt from Alex’s body and examined the cut.

“Get your phone” Kyle instructed “and find the nearest medical clinic”

“No, Kyle, let’s just go back to Roswell and-”

“And what? There could be internal bleeding or…”

“I’m fine, Kyle!”

He reached down, grabbed Kyle’s hand and pulled the doctor to his feet. Alex stared into his concerned eyes and held his gaze.

“We can’t go to anyone” Alex stated “look at us; we’re covered in muddy water and we’re in the middle of nowhere. We can’t tell anyone what we’re doing out here or why… There’s a med kit in the trunk; let’s just go back to the hotel from last night and get cleaned up”

Kyle didn’t want to agree but he thought maybe Alex would be more reasonable after he’d been cleaned up. He slowly nodded and helped Alex into the passenger seat then handed him his jacket, told him to apply pressure to the wound. Kyle drove them back to the hotel and checked in. The desk clerk didn’t even ask questions, simply handed over the key then went back to reading his book.

He drove the car closer to the room then helped Alex inside and straight into the bathroom. Kyle sighed with relief at seeing the bathtub and immediately began to run water. Alex was shivering from being in damp clothes for so long and he slowly peeled them off while Kyle returned to the car to fetch their bags and the medical kit.

He hurried back into the bathroom and dropped everything on the floor then sank down on his knees to assist in removing Alex’s prosthetic. He carefully helped him over to the bath and into the warm water. Kyle saw the way Alex flinched as the water touched his cut; he picked up a cloth, dipped it into the water then pressed it to the cut. Alex grimaced and grasped Kyle’s wrist, stared into his eyes. 

“Fuck, that hurts” Alex hissed.

“Thought you said you were fine” Kyle teased.

“Shut up”

Kyle gently wiped the cut, hating the way Alex flinched at his touch.

“I was scared” he whispered.

“You were fine, Kyle, you were great today”

“I was scared for you, Alex… When we fell and I saw you floating in the water beside me” he paused, took a breath “I thought you were dead”

“I didn’t survive three tours to die in a condemned prison” 

Alex looked at Kyle’s worried face.

“Kyle, you’re shaking” Alex hissed.

“I’m cold” he confessed.

“Don’t make me pull you in here with me”

Kyle chuckled and shook his head.

“It’s okay, I’ll shower once you get out of the tub” he said to Alex.

“Help me out now then”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just wait in bed for you”

Their eyes met and they both laughed nervously.

“You uh you know what I meant” Alex laughed.

It wasn’t easy but Kyle managed to get Alex out of the bath, then helped him to the main room. He left him on the bed then went back into the bathroom and jumped in the shower himself.

The warm water was a welcome distraction and he closed his eyes, relaxing for just a minute under the soothing steady stream of water. He struggled to find the strength to turn the shower off then he grabbed a towel and dried off.

Kyle grabbed his bag and pulled on a pair of jeans before he stepped into the main room with the medical kit. He found Alex sitting at the table in nothing but a towel; still shivering but with his prosthetic now affixed. Kyle silently cursed and hurried over to him.

“I trust you, Kyle” Alex whispered.

He understood exactly what his friend was saying to him as he opened the kit. Kyle immediately switched into ‘Doctor mode’ and set about cleaning and disinfecting the cut. A memory stirred of patching up Liz at the Crashdown but at least Alex’s injury wasn’t as severe as Liz’s had been. He still couldn’t be certain there wasn’t internal damage so he made Alex promise to come see him at work once they got back to Roswell.

Kyle went back into the bathroom and washed then dried his hands which he examined under the light; could definitely feel a splinter or two beneath his skin. In the kit he found tweezers but his hands shook as he tried to dig them out.

He grabbed their bags again and dumped them in the main room before taking a moment to collect himself.

“Kyle, are you alright?” Alex called.

Kyle looked up, tears in his eyes and he sank to the floor. He buried his face in his sore hands and he let out a soft cry.

“Kyle!” Alex shouted.

He couldn’t get up; all he could do was crawl across the floor to where Alex was sitting and he rested his head upon his good leg. All Alex could do was run his fingers through his hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

“No, Alex” Kyle hissed as he stared at him through tear-filled eyes. “I’m not alright! I’m not!”

“Kyle-” Alex started.

“This is getting out of hand”

“Kyle-”

“I never should have suggested we do this… we traipse across states lines to a condemned building and are nearly pushed to our deaths then left there to rot or for your father to come and pick us off”

“Kyle-”

“You got hurt… and it could have been so much worse…” he stood up and began to pace around the room “it's one thing to go in guns blazing but we were completely unsuspecting… seeing the blood on your shirt… knowing you were hurt… I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt again and me not being able to help you”

“But you did, Kyle” 

Alex climbed to his feet and moved towards his pacing friend. He reached out with both hands and grasped hold of Kyle to stop him from moving about.

“You did help me, Kyle” Alex assured him. He reached up and wiped the tears from his face “you saved us by getting us the hell outta there” Kyle shook his head in frustrated disagreement. “You patched me up; good as new”

“You’re not listening to me, Alex!” Kyle almost shouted. The memory of the needle in Alex’s flesh, of ‘patching him up’ was still too fresh.

“I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you”

“I already lost my leg, I can handle-”

“Well _ I  _ can’t! I can’t lose you, Alex, because… god dammit, I’m in love with you!”

Alex simply froze in utter shock; he didn’t know what to say, what to do, how to react to a confession as big as that. He opened and closed his mouth while Kyle merely stared at him, clearly shocked at his own words.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time; neither one spoke or blinked or dared to look away. So Alex took charge and made the next move; he reached for the towel at his waist, untied then allowed it to drop to the floor so he was standing completely naked and vulnerable before Kyle.

Whose eyes flickered from Alex’s face down his naked body. Was this some kind of trick? It had taken everything in him to  _ not look _ while Alex had been shivering in the bathtub but now he was being invited  _ to _ look,  _ to _ touch. Wasn’t he?

The only response he could think to give was to reach for his own zip, lowered it then dropped his pants too. He bit his tongue to hold back a smart ass ‘you showed me yours so I’ll show you mine’ remark. Started to wonder if Alex was merely attempting to call his bluff.

“My bag” Alex said to him in a nervous voice. “It has… there’s…”

Kyle simply continued to stare into his eyes. Alex swallowed; his tongue nervously flicked against his lips.

“Oh fuck it” Alex snapped.

He took an unsteady step forward, reached up and grasped Kyle’s face in his hands. Alex leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled his body closer. Alex winced in pain when Kyle’s hand accidentally pressed against his bandage. 

Kyle immediately pulled away, breaking their kiss and he looked at Alex with worry in his eyes.

“You’re hurt” he whispered. “We can't do this”

“I want this” Alex replied. “I want  _ you _ ”

He moved closer and gently kissed Kyle’s lips. Their arms slowly encircled each other as they carefully pulled the other to them until their bodies were pressed together. Alex parted his lips, Kyle’s tongue darted inside and they both moaned.

Kyle’s hands trailed down Alex’s back while Alex’s caressed Kyle’s neck as they both pressed against the other for dominance of the kiss.

Neither spoke but they slowly moved as one towards the bed until Alex’s leg hit the edge of the mattress and he broke the kiss.

“Kyle, I want this” Alex whispered again.

“I want you too” Kyle replied, “but I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t”

“You’re injured”

“So I’ll be gentle with you”

Kyle swallowed again then nodded his head. He allowed Alex to push him down onto the bed then Alex was climbing on top of him.

“Your leg-” he started.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it”

Alex pressed his naked body against Kyle’s and kissed him. He felt Kyle’s hands on his neck as he deepened the kiss before exploring his lips with his tongue. Alex brought a hand up to brush his thumb across Kyle’s lip and the doctor placed a kiss to his fingertip while he merely smiled down at him then started to gyrate his hips, sliding his cock the length of Kyle’s. Maybe he expected it to be too much for him but Kyle simply gasped and gripped Alex’s hair, tugged on the length with his fingers.

“Have you ever…?” Alex murmured “with a guy?”

“Never” Kyle confessed “but uh I’ve… uh” He began to blush and Alex just smiled at how gorgeous he looked with embarrassment upon his cheeks. 

Alex leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Strap on?”

“Yeah; a couple of times”

“It’s not the same”

“I trust  _ you _ , Alex”

It was his turn to swallow nervously. His heart soared with delight; Kyle  _ trusted _ him to do this; they both desperately wanted it. He leaned in for another kiss before he shifted his attention to Kyle’s jaw then his neck, his chest; his left nipple followed by his right nipple. Each affectionate kiss of his lips or flick of the tongue earned a cry of approval from Kyle which travelled directly from Kyle’s lips to Alex’s cock.

He continued to lavish kisses upon Kyle’s body; lower and lower he moved until he reluctantly climbed off him. Alex watched his face as he reached out and closed his fist around Kyle’s cock.

Alex shifted his body then urged Kyle to sit up and meet him halfway. Their lips found each other while Alex started pumping Kyle’s hardness, bringing him close to the edge. 

Kyle wanted to lose himself in Alex’s kisses but his hands were very distracting too. He felt the need to fully appreciate everything Alex was doing to him but it was all so overwhelming.

He’d never kissed a guy before; never had a guy touch him so intimately… but damn it felt good! Alex’s hands were oddly perfect; soft and gentle yet his fingers were long and well-practiced. 

He blushed as he wondered how many times Alex had done this. Nameless, faceless Air Force Officers immediately popped into his head but quickly morphed into an alien with big black eyes, wearing a cowboy hat. His body stiffened and Alex paused his ministrations of Kyle’s dick.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked him in confusion.

“N… Nothing” Kyle lied.

“Your…. enthusiasm dropped. Did you want me to stop?”

“What? No! I…” he sat up and rested his weight on his elbow. “I’m sorry… my mind went… elsewhere… I uh was thinking how  _ good _ it felt and started wondering how much… practice you’d had” he blushed “I’m sorry! I… I shouldn’t… be thinking about  _ that _ but…”

“Jealous?” Alex teased. He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Kyle’s shoulder.

“I just… you’ve had more practice…”

“The principles are the same”

Alex placed another kiss to his shoulder then one to his neck, his jaw, his lips. His hand grasped the hardness and slowly resumed working him.

“It’s okay to be nervous” Alex assured him.

“It’s not  _ that _ ” Kyle insisted.

“Would it help if I said I hadn’t had much… experience?”

“Depends… Would you be lying?”

Alex chuckled and kissed Kyle’s jaw once more.

“Just assume I’m as nervous as you” he whispered “because I am… I don’t want to screw this up”

“You can’t screw up sex”

“I meant us, Kyle, once we do this… There’s no going back”

“I know…” Kyle reached out and stroked his hand up Alex’s arm to cup his cheek.

“I don’t want to go back… only forward” he insisted.

“What about… downward?”

Alex shifted again, moved lower down Kyle’s body then licked his lips. Kyle swallowed nervously as Alex leaned down and took his cock into his mouth. His entire brain shut down; it took everything in him to resist crying out at what Alex’s mouth and tongue were doing to him. All thoughts of other men, of any previous lovers, flew out of his mind and all he could see, feel, want, was  _ Alex _ .

He grasped the sheets with both fists and squeezed his eyes shut to blink back tears. Sure, it wasn’t his first blowjob but  _ damn _ Alex definitely knew what he was doing down there. He opened his mouth, then closed it from fear of making embarrassing sounds but that didn’t stop him groaning deep in his throat. Alex hummed in approval and Kyle gave up all pretense. He threw his head back and began to word vomit every expletive he could think of.

This simply caused Alex to chuckle in amusement which sent further vibrations through Kyle’s body and he involuntarily bucked his hips, trying to bury himself deeper. Alex reached out to steady him for which he was grateful; Kyle was already too close to losing it.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Alex moved lower and started to tease his balls. Fuck! He couldn’t think of any other words; nothing at all. His entire brain turned to mush as he lost himself in  _ everything _ Alex made him feel.

His release took him completely unawares; he couldn’t even form a warning but Alex seemed to  _ know _ for he let go at just the right moment. Kyle could hardly see through the tears in his eyes but Alex was smiling at him and he felt his cheeks warming.

“Hey” Alex leaned down and kissed him then gently stroked his cheek “why are you blushing?”

“I…” Kyle couldn’t speak, could barely breathe “I don’t usually…” he continued to flush “that was… quick”

Alex leaned in for another kiss and brushed his hand through Kyle’s hair.

“No, it wasn’t” Alex assured him “you just think it was quick; I promise you have nothing to be embarrassed about”

Kyle let out a smile gasp of relief then wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into another lingering kiss.

“Did you want me to stop?” Alex whispered “we don’t have to… go any further”

“No, don’t stop” Kyle hated how desperate he sounded “I still want this… I want you to… to…”

Alex’s lips brushed Kyle’s ear.

“You want me to fuck you” Alex grinned at the way Kyle’s body responded to his statement.

“Yes” Kyle’s voice was firm in his answer.

He kissed Kyle’s jaw then his lips once more before he carefully moved away and slid off the bed. Kyle watched his every movement; he wanted to offer to help but he was in a comfortable state of euphoria and needed to conserve what energy he had left. He quietly observed as Alex staggered into the bathroom and slowly made his way back to him. When Alex dropped down on the bed, Kyle saw him wince and he immediately reached for his hand.

“Alex, please don’t overdo it” Kyle was very concerned now.

“I’m okay, Kyle” Alex assured him. He brought Kyle’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “But uh maybe we could take a tiny break?”

“I’m exhausted and I haven’t even  _ done _ anything yet”

Alex laughed then proceeded to clean the mess they’d made; he slowly and carefully used a damp wad of tissues to wipe the cum from Kyle’s cock though he occasionally used his tongue too much to Kyle’s delight. When Alex leaned in for another kiss, Kyle could taste the faintest hint of himself on Alex’s tongue and all he could do was groan. He didn’t know if he was just being paranoid but a part of him couldn’t help wondering why Alex hadn’t… swallowed.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked once they parted.

“Fine” Kyle lied through his teeth.

“I uh” Alex averted his gaze “I know you said you’ve never… with a guy… and I uh… did you wanna talk about it?”

“What’s to talk about?”

“I just…” Alex shrugged “wasn’t sure if you… I mean, I’ll need to know what you like and what you don’t if we’re gonna do it again…”

“If?”

Kyle sat up in surprise and looked at Alex with utter confusion in his eyes. Alex immediately reached out and placed one hand on Kyle’s arm, his other slid around his waist.

“Whoa, Kyle, I didn’t mean it like…” Alex paused “I just… if you start to have second thoughts-” 

“Alex” he sighed then smiled “it means a lot that you’re worried about me like that but… I’ve wanted  _ this”  _ he indicated to himself then to Alex “wanted us, for some time and now that I have you… I don’t want this to stop” 

Alex could hear the sincerity in Kyle’s voice and he nodded. He tossed the tissues into the nearby wastebasket then wrapped his arms around him. They lay down together and simply stared into each other’s eyes while they took turns leaning in and stealing quick kisses. Alex moved closer, slid his arm around Kyle’s waist and pulled him into his embrace.

Kyle could feel Alex’s hardness pressing into him but he didn’t say anything, could already feel his own eyes drooping though he reasoned it was due to the early start then the actual events of the day finally catching up to him.

He reached down and gently touched the bandage on Alex’s side. 

“Are you okay?” Kyle whispered. “Does it hurt?”

“I’ll be fine, Kyle, stop fussing” Alex replied.

Kyle stifled a yawn then closed his eyes while Alex continued to press light kisses to his neck. He slowly nodded off to sleep under the comfort of Alex’s kisses.

Once Kyle was asleep, Alex carefully extracted himself from him then slowly reached down and touched the bandage. He didn’t want to tell Kyle how much it hurt because he’d just make a fuss. Alex removed the prosthetic and the sleeve and placed them aside before he shifted his weight in a bid to get comfortable. When Kyle rolled onto his side, Alex moved in behind him, wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. The thrill and the shock of the days events finally caught up to him and he closed his eyes.

Kyle didn’t sleep for long but when he awoke, the first thing he was aware of was the pair of arms holding him close and he smiled. He took hold of Alex’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm then he very carefully rolled over so he could examine Alex’s sleeping face. For someone who carried the weight of the World on his shoulders, Alex appeared so peaceful while he was asleep. All the stress and pain that he was hiding in his day to day just seeped from him as he was so at ease. Kyle just wanted to hold him in his arms for the rest of his life, protect him from whatever else life was going to throw at him.

He eyes trailed down his body and he noted Alex had removed his prosthetic. Kyle knew he should ask but his Doctor’s instinct kicked in and he reasoned he just wanted a peek. His gaze moved down his leg to his knee and below. He’d assisted in removing the prosthetic before but this felt a lot  _ more _ than usual.

Kyle sat up as he pulled free of Alex’s arms and he slowly moved down the bed, keeping his hands to himself, he only used his eyes to look at the scars on Alex’s leg. He reached out but stopped, his fingers not quite touching the skin.

“It’s okay” Alex’s voice was soft, sleepy. Kyle looked up at him, guiltily, but Alex was smiling at him. “You can touch me, it’s okay”

“I… didn’t mean to pry” Kyle replied.

“You can’t turn your enquiring mind off”

“I guess I can’t”

“Touch me, Kyle” 

He moved closer then reached out and gently raised Alex’s leg to examine the amputated stump. The scars had begun to fade but not enough; the surgeon who’d operated had done a remarkable job. Kyle softly brushed his fingers along the skin, traced the scars. His eyes darted to Alex’s face but was surprised to find him staring very intently at Kyle. It was childish, he knew, but it didn’t stop Kyle from tracing the outline of a heart with his finger upon Alex’s skin.

“I wish I knew what to say” Kyle whispered.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Alex said.

“I’m sorry this happened to you”

“So am I”

“You know, some people find scars sexy”

“Really?”

Kyle turned his back and pointed to his lower back; a moment later he felt Alex’s fingers trace the scar on his skin.

“Basketball injury” Kyle explained. “Used to tell co-ed’s I got it rescuing a cat from a tree”

“And they fell for it?” Alex asked.

“Every time” Kyle paused “your scars are a reminder of your bravery”

“Bravery? I joined the Air Force to run away, to get away from my father, to protect-”

“What you did took courage, Alex. No matter what your reason for enlisting, you did incredible things and I’m honoured to call you my friend”

Alex reached for Kyle’s hand.

“Friend?” Alex teased. “I suck your dick and still only rank as high as ‘friend’ in your book?”

“I uh” Kyle began to blush “I thought you might run for the hills if I called you my boyfriend”

“I can’t run, you know that”

“Alex-”

“So all it takes is one blowjob to reach boyfriend status?”

“Alex!”

Kyle blushed again, even though he was laughing too. He looked up and was relieved to see Alex was laughing along with him. 

“Should we uh” Alex slid closer “maybe make it more official?”

“You want me to ask you out on a date?” Kyle asked.

“I was thinking more… picking up where we left off earlier”

“What  _ exactly  _ did you have in mind?”

Alex leaned closer and slid his hand upon Kyle’s neck.

“You wanted me to fuck you” Alex whispered “so… let me, please?”

“Well, when you ask so nicely how can I say no?” Kyle replied before bringing their lips together. “Tell me what to do”

“Just relax and let me make this perfect for you”

They resumed their kissing as they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly lie down together. Their hands explored each other’s naked bodies while their lips exchanged tender yet hungry kisses. Each time Kyle touched the bandage, Alex winced then pulled Kyle tighter to him to prevent him from stopping.

He whispered in his ear what he intended to do next and Kyle eagerly nodded in agreement. Alex broke away, found the supplies he’s brought with him and produced a tube of lubricant. Kyle nervously licked his lips and watched as Alex coated his fingers.

His heart was racing as he rolled over, felt Alex’s other hand caressing his lower back then is cheeks were being parted. A moment later, Alex’s fingers pressed inside him and he released a low moan. Fuck, Alex hadn’t been kidding; this was nothing like an inorganic strap-on. Alex’s fingers were  _ so _ much better than he’d expected.

Alex could only smile at the moans spewing from Kyle’s mouth. He moved in and kissed his lips, pressed his tongue into his mouth and dominated the embrace while working his fingers in and out of Kyle’s ass. It didn’t take long for Kyle’s cock to begin to stir as Alex’s digits scissored him open.

“Fuck, Alex!” Kyle cried.

“Patience, Kyle” Alex chuckled.

He took his time to prepare Kyle as thoroughly as possible; working his fingers in and out in an almost painfully slow manner before speeding up his movements until Kyle was on the brink of coming then stopping altogether. Every movement was precise and had the desired effect until Kyle was begging, pleading for Alex to take him.

Alex stole one last kiss before he retracted his fingers and started searching for a condom.

“Alex” Kyle whispered, panting for breath “I want you to…”

“Patience, Kyle” Alex explained “I can’t find… you know…”

“Don’t use one; I trust you and I want to  _ feel _ you” 

“Kyle, are you sure?”

“Yes, Alex, please?”

Once again it was difficult to say no when Kyle was lying before him, completely naked, ass prepped, just begging to be fucked. He couldn’t deny that he wanted this too and felt himself nodding in agreement. Alex ceased his search and slowly began to apply a generous amount of lube to his hard cock.

Alex carefully moved into position; parted Kyle’s legs and moved between his thighs.

He was careful in his movements as he grasped Kyle’s thigh with one hand then guided his cock between his cheeks. He edged in, moved very slowly, watched as his cock slid inch by inch inside Kyle’s tight hole. 

Kyle looked up at Alex with lust, love and desire in his eyes. He reached up and grasped Alex’s hand, entwining their fingers. They both squeezed tightly as Alex thrust his hips, claiming Kyle with each and every buck of his hips. Several moments passed as they moved together to find a rhythm that worked. Alex reached around with his other hand and grasped Kyle’s hardness, working him in time with the thrust of his hips.

When Alex began to cry his name, Kyle felt himself blinking back tears. For weeks, months, he’d dreamed of this moment; of being with Alex. Now that it was a reality, he realized how his fantasy paled in comparison to the real deal. Alex was everything he hadn’t known he wanted. Looking back, he didn’t know what had taken him so long to see what had been right in front of him all along.

“Kyle!” Alex sobbed. “Kyle…”

“Alex!” Kyle moaned “fuck… oh fuuuuuuuuuck”

Alex tightened his grasp, increased his speed and really pounded into Kyle. His actions were unlike anything Kyle had experienced before. He wondered if Alex felt the same for he screamed louder than Kyle had ever heard before during sex.

His enthusiasm was what sent Kyle over the edge and he came, long and hard, his seed spilling over himself and Alex’s hand. Kyle was struggling to stay in control when he saw the pained expression on Alex’s face.

“Alex?” he panted.

“I’m fine” Alex said through gritted teeth. “I’m… Oh God… KYLE!”

With Kyle’s name on his lips, Alex came. 

The next few moments were a blur to Kyle as he fought to catch his breath and blink back tears. He barely felt Alex slip from his body but when he sat up, the first thing he was blood on Alex’s side.

“Jesus, Alex!” Kyle cried as he reached for him.

Alex collapsed on the bed beside him so Kyle reached for the bandage and ripped it off; Alex had torn his stitches.

“Alex!” Kyle gave an exasperated sigh. “I told you not to overdo it”

“I’m fine… I’m fine”

“No, you’re not”

Kyle leapt off the bed, ignoring the cum seeping from his body and he ran into the bathroom. He ran the hand towel under the tap then grabbed the medical kit and returned to Alex’s side. For the second time, he cleaned the wound then he carefully started to remove the stitches in order to sew new ones.

He didn’t reprimand him though was too busy concentrating on the job at hand. Once done, he helped Alex into the bathroom and set him on the edge of the bathtub then he cleaned them both off.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered “but I didn’t want to stop”

“Alex-” Kyle started.

“Kyle, I just wanted you to enjoy it”

“But at your expense? Alex, I love you and the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt”

“It was worth it” Alex reached up and placed his hand to Kyle’s cheek “I swear, it was worth it”

“What am I going to do with you, Alex?”

He leaned in and kissed him to show he wasn’t mad or upset; Alex merely kissed him back but Kyle’s mind was already forming a plan. Alex needed proper care and he was going to get it for him. 

Once they were cleaned up, Kyle carried Alex back to the bed and tossed him his bag with instructions to get dressed. He was mildly surprised when Alex followed his orders without asking any questions.

Kyle dressed quickly himself then collected up their bags and told Alex to get in the car. He was taking him to a Hospital; Alex finally started to argue and only agreed to get in the car if Kyle promised to drive him back to Roswell. Knowing it was the only way to get Alex to agree, Kyle consented.

Once in the car, it was clear just how much pain Alex was in. 

They were hours away from Roswell but Kyle knew the sooner they got on the road, the better. He returned the room key then got behind the wheel and away they went.

*

Kyle didn’t stop even once aside from a side trip to a drive thru for food though Alex kindly fed him fries while he drove. They didn’t talk about what had happened that morning or in the hotel room. Kyle wanted to be mad at Alex for pushing himself like he had but he was also blaming himself. He never should have told Alex about his feelings for him but then they wouldn’t have consummated their new relationship.

He looked over and realized Alex had nodded off. If he could find his phone, he could search for a nearby clinic or hospital but he didn’t want to pull the car over to look for the phone. He cursed that his got water damage.

When they finally reached the exit for Roswell, Kyle reached over and gently woke Alex who was very pale.

“Alex?” he whispered. “I know it’s after hours but I’m taking you to the hospital”

“No” Alex argued.

“You promised”

“Max, take me to Max Evans”

“What? No… I’m not-”

“Please, Kyle? Please?”

The only reason he agreed was that he didn’t want to waste more time arguing plus Max’s house was closer than the hospital. He wasn’t sure how Max would feel at having both of them appearing on his doorstep this late at night but he didn’t really care at the moment, his priority was Alex.

Kyle parked out front and jumped out of the car, he hurried around to help Alex then they made their way to the door together. Kyle knocked very loudly on the door then waited very impatiently for Max to come to the door.

When the door finally opened, the last person either of them expected to see was Michael. His eyes darted between the two and he appeared to immediately recognize that Alex was hurt.

“What happened?” Michael asked as he stepped aside.

“We need Max” Kyle replied “Alex is hurt”

Michael watched as Kyle helped Alex into the living room and settled him on the couch. He saw the way Alex’s hand was clasped in Kyle’s, the way Kyle tenderly stroked Alex’s cheek.

“I’ll get Evans” Kyle stated “you stay here”

Kyle hurried away and Alex looked down at the couch, the pillow and blanket he was now sitting on, then he looked up at Michael who was keeping his distance.

“Have you been sleeping here?” Alex asked him.

“Maybe” Michael confessed. “What happened to you?”

“We found another abandoned prison”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I would have… if we’d found something”

“Alex-”

“Guerin, after Caulfield… I couldn’t put you through that again. I wanted to check it out first but it ended up being a bust” he winced in pain. “My father figured out we’d come looking” he paused “don’t think he’ll be too happy once he realizes we got out alive” 

“Are you alright?”

“Kyle patched me up but uh I ripped the stitches and… Going to a hospital would just raise questions”

When Max and Kyle appeared a moment later, Max was looking worse than they’d ever seen him.

“Alex, we can’t do this” Kyle said to him “Evans is practically on death's door… Again”

“I can heal him” Max argued.

“No, you can’t” Michael snapped.

“Let me take you to the hospital, Alex” Kyle spoke up.

“I’ll do it” Michael said to the three of them.

“Michael, you can’t” Max said.

“Have you ever done that before?” Kyle asked.

“No” Max and Michael replied in unison.

“But I can try” Michael added. “Please, let me try”

Kyle moved towards Alex and dropped to his knees in front of him. He took both Alex’s hands in his and looked into his eyes with worry.

“Alex, please? We can go to a hospital” Kyle begged.

Alex looked up at Michael then back at Kyle.

“Let Michael try” Alex whispered “I trust him, you should too”

Kyle reluctantly nodded his head. He started to stand up but Alex reached for his shirt, pulled Kyle to him and kissed him. 

If Michael was shocked or hurt by this, he didn’t let on. He moved to sit next to Alex on the couch then he reached out and placed his hand upon the bandage. Max moved toward him and talked him through what he needed to do. Michael stared into Alex’s eyes and held his gaze as his hand began to glow. 

Alex winced and Kyle moved towards him but Max reached out and stopped him. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Michael’s hand imprinting upon Alex’s skin, their minds opened and connected. Both able to see the other’s thoughts. No one said a word as Michael healed Alex’s injury.

They both collapsed and Max moved to comfort Michael while Kyle reached for Alex. He immediately removed the bandage and was shocked to see the wound was completely healed.

“Shit” Kyle exclaimed “he actually did it”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Valenti” Michael snapped as Max pressed a bottle of acetone into his hand.

“Does that mean he should expect a hand print to appear in a few days?” Kyle asked.

“Maybe” Max shrugged “probably… Michael’s never healed before; it could manifest differently”

“Guess I’ll just have to avoid running around town with my shirt off then” Alex joked. 

Max smiled then made his way into the kitchen. A moment later he was joined by Kyle.

“Everything okay?” Max asked him.

“I uh think they need a minute” Kyle replied. “Are you alright? You really don’t look well”

“I uh guess the whole resurrection thing is still taking a toll but I should be okay” 

In the living room, Alex and Michael were sitting in awkward silence on the couch. Neither one wanted to bring up what they’d seen in the other’s mind but one of them had to.

“I still think he’s a dick” Michael finally spoke up.

“Guerin-” Alex started.

“But he’s a dick who clearly loves you”

“If this is some weird way of you giving your blessing-”

“It’s not” Michael cut him off.

“Good, because I don’t need it” Alex snapped. “I don’t need your permission to be happy”

“I know” Michael lowered his gaze “I know you don’t but… I… I want you to be happy and loved and cared for… and I can see that you are”

“Thank you” Alex whispered “for… healing me”

Kyle appeared a moment later and handed a glass of water to Alex who gratefully accepted it with one hand then reached for Kyle’s with his other. He held onto his hand while sipping from the glass. Kyle’s eyes darted nervously from Alex to Michael but the other man, surprisingly, wasn’t glaring at him. Michael slowly got to his feet, stated he was going to go check on Max. As he brushed past Kyle, he whispered in his ear ‘be good to him’ then he disappeared from the room.

They both watched him leave then Kyle sank down in the vacated seat.

“We can’t just rely on them to heal us when one of us gets hurt” Kyle stated.

“I know” Alex replied “I just… didn’t want to have to explain this. I swear, I won’t ask either of them again, okay?” 

Kyle pulled Alex to him, almost spilling the water in his haste.

“I only just got you, I don’t want to lose you” he whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kyle, I promise”

“And Guerin?”

“What about him?”

“You kissed me in front of him”

“So?”

“So you did it on purpose”

“I did it for you” Alex admitted “I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t over him, you know? I mean, I probably shouldn’t have outed you like that in front of him and Max but… I’m not ashamed to kiss my boyfriend in front of my friends”

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” Kyle asked.

“Take me home, Kyle; now that I’m healed, I want to make love to my boyfriend without ripping my stitches”

“Who says romance is dead?” 

Kyle helped Alex to his feet then pulled him in for one quick kiss when they parted, he looked up and saw Michael watching from the doorway. Their eyes locked; Michael nodded his head and Kyle silently nodded once in response. Both knew what it meant. 

But Kyle didn’t turn smug or triumphant; he knew how lucky he was but he wasn’t about to rub Michael’s nose in it either. Michael’s loss was definitely Kyle’s gain and he was going to love, protect and cherish Alex for the rest of his life. 

When Alex tenderly reached for his hand, all thoughts of Michael left his mind. As Alex led him towards the door, calling thanks and goodbye to Max and Michael. Alex was walking away from his past with Michael and towards a future with Kyle.

  
  
  



End file.
